


Rewrite the Stars

by Cor321



Series: SH BINGO [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec Fluff, Song fic, The Greatest Showman- Rewrite the Stars, The greatest showman inspired these words, These boys will rewrite the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: After a tough day that turned into night Alec got home and immediately went to the balcony. It was his happy place, somewhere for him to breathe out the stresses of the day.What happens when Magnus joins him, only time will tell.BINGO SQUARE- Stargazing
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: SH BINGO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956322
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it feels so good to be back <3\. After watching The Greatest Showman last night this fic attacked me (I'm seriously not complaining). It was inspired by this wonderful song as well as real life dancing between me and my fiancé (we are super romantic ;P). Please enjoy this fluff written for Shadowhunters Bingo.

After a tough day that turned into night Alec got home and immediately went to the balcony. It was his happy place, somewhere for him to breathe out the stresses of the day. So that’s what he did, just stood there looking out at Alicante illuminated by the night sky when he felt hands snake around his waist and a weight settle on his shoulder. He sighed, sinking deeper into the form behind him.

“Well, our little rascal is officially asleep. It took a lot of convincing, but as soon as his eyes were closed and his head hit the pillow he was out.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh, happy to finally be at a point in his life where he has a husband and a son and a job that is truly making a difference in the shadow world. 

“What brings you out here, my dear Alexander? You only come out here when it’s been an exceedingly difficult day.” 

Alec sighed fondly, knowing his husband knew him better than anyone else.“It was just a day like any other where I have to deal with bigotted people who don’t realize that a shadow world that works with downworlders and not against is a far better society. It’s no different than a normal day, it just seemed to stretch infinitely long today.” 

Magnus hummed in agreement. 

“But then I come out here and look over Alicante and the sky is so clear and you can see every star so well, and yet you can also see how they work together to create the constellations and it just all seems so simple.”

“Hmm, stars,” Magnus mused, “You know, Madzie is obsessed with a mundane movie that just so happens to also be a musical.” 

Alec turned around inquisitively, an eyebrow raised as his eyes reached those of his husband. 

“It just so happens to include a song that has stars in it.” 

Alec laughed, figuring out where this was going, and before he knew it Magnus had flicked his wrist and their record player showed up on the balcony beside them. “Now, I know you laugh, but it is actually quite a good song. And, well, it’s been an awful long time since we’ve danced, my darling.” 

“That might have something to do with the magical toddler we have sleeping in the other room. Being parents doesn’t give us much free time,” Alec countered, not bothering to hold back the smile that speaking about his family created.

Magnus cocked his head agreeably and then set his hand out expectantly. “Would you dance with me, my love?” 

No matter how much he hated dancing, Alec could not think of a single reason not to, so he took his husband's hand and pulled him close. 

They swayed slowly as the music began. As the tension in the melody built, Alec spun Magnus before he pulled him back towards himself and giggled. 

_ All I want is to fly with you _

_ All I want is to fall with you _

_ So just give me all of you _

_ It feels impossible _

_ It's not impossible _

_ Is it impossible? _

_ Say that it's possible _

_ How do we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine? _

_ Nothing can keep us apart _

_ 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you _

_ And it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ And why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Changing the world to be ours _

Sure, Alec wasn’t the most coordinated, but it made the dance all the more sweet and carefree. It was a mix of Alec just spinning Magnus and them just giggling into one another. As the last notes of the song played, the laughter and smiles couldn’t be contained. Alec felt truly weightless for the first time in a long time.

Magnus removed himself from Alec’s grasp, a soft grin still present on his face as he walked toward the railing of the balcony. With an elegant twist of his wrist and fingers the record player was back in its spot in their study. 

“You know, Alexander,” Magnus started, his hands firmly gripping the railing, “some would say that we rewrote the stars.” 

Alec wrapped his arms gently around the waist of his husband.“I suppose we have,” Alec replied, dropping a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “It’s all possible with you by my side.” 

As they both looked up at the stars, the night still young, Alec realized the world was theirs to change.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Laws for going through the MULTITUDE of grammatical errors that were in this fic. Also thank you to all of you for reading my words <3


End file.
